phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatooine
|image= Capture66.PNG |citizens= Luke Skywalker, Owen Lars, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Candace Flynn (formerly), Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Lawrence Fletcher, Blatto |visitors= Candace Flynn, Stormtrooper Baljeet, Stormtrooper Buford Candace's C.O.R2-D2, C-3PO, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Pilot Isabella |first= "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars"}} is a planet from the Star Wars universe. It is a location featured in "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" as home to Luke Skywalker, Phineas, and Ferb. Locations Anchorhead Tower Anchorhead Tower is an enormous structure that Phineas and Ferb visit after souping up the barge. Beggar's Canyon Beggar's Canyon is an enormous canyon that Phineas and Ferb enjoy cruising in their T-16 or herding the nerfs into the canyon. Dune Sea The Dune Sea is a vast, sandy desert that spreads across the planet's surface. Obi-Wan Kenobi's house is known to be at the very edge of the Dune Sea. Phineas and Ferb visit every Tuesday for, as Phineas put it, "Jedi lessons". Flynn-Fletcher Moisture Farm This is where Linda Flynn-Fletcher and her husband Lawrence Fletcher live with their two sons, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. A pair of aspiring inventors, Phineas and Ferb have tricked out their moisture vaporator, so the family's crops are always very far ahead. For this reason, Lawrence and Linda have always wanted for their sons to see the rest of the Galaxy, but they are more than happy in the perpetual summer of Tatooine. Jundland Wastes The Jundland Wastes are a rocky region where Phineas and Ferb cross paths with R2-D2 after giving a bantha a shower and they accidentally wind up in possession of the Death Star's plans. This area is also home to Sand People, something Perry the Rebelpus learns the hard way after literally crashing a Tusken Raider birthday celebration. Lars Family Moisture Farm This is where Owen and Beru Lars live with their nephew Luke Skywalker. In direct contrast to Phineas and Ferb one farm over, Luke Skywalker cannot stand life on Tatooine, considering it a wasteland and dreams of the day he can see the rest of the Galaxy. Mos Eisley Spaceport Mos Eisley Spaceport is a landing and launching area for spaceships, but also an avid center of trade on Tatooine, particularly in regards to scum and villainy. Mos Eisley consists of many locations in itself: 'Blatto's Booth' This is where the Toydarian Blatto does business in dealing junk like his father Watto before him. As they are always looking for parts for things to build, Phineas and Ferb are regular customers. It is through using one of Blatto's scraps, the top of an old R2 droid, Phineas and Ferb learn about the Death Star, and more importantly, how to destroy it. 'Docking Bays' The Docking Bays, also called Hangars, are refueling, landing and launching zones for various spaceships. Mos Eisley has a total of 362 docking bays. For example, Han Solo's ship, the Millennium Falcon, blasts out of Docking Bay 94 just before Phineas and Ferb can catch up with R2-D2, hoping to return his data disc that contains the Death Star's blueprints. Later, the boys hire Pilot Isabella to help them catch up with the Falcon and take off out of another hangar on her ship, the Centennial Chihuahua. 'Mos Eisley Cantina' Mos Eisley Cantina is a bar and rest stop for visitors of Mos Eisley. Frequently, musicians come in to perform for patrons, such as the Jizz band Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes--with whom Phineas and Ferb jam with on occasion to pass the time on Tatooine--or Vanessa, a singer known for her song I'm Feelin' So Low. This cantina proves to be a pivotal place for a man named Han Solo, as he meets a farm boy called Luke, who wants a ride to planet Alderaan. It is equally game-changing for a young pilot named Isabella. During her trip to Tatooine, she pays a visit to the cantina and meets to brothers, Phineas and Ferb, who hire her to help them catch up to the Millennium Falcon. Violent outbursts seem to happen frequently here, as when Phineas and Ferb enter, two nurses are carrying the body of a dead Rodian out on a stretcher, a man's arm was dismembered before they entered, and Isabella grows so annoyed at the performer, Vanessa, to the point that she shoots her microphone to make her stop singing. On another subject, the cantina also appears to have a gift shop. 'Tall, Darth, and Handsome' Tall, Darth, and Handsome is a store in Mos Eisley that apparently deals in clothing for Sith Lords. Three entry-level Stormtroopers, Baljeet, Buford, and Candace, come to this shop on their "mission" to get socks for Darth Vader. Category:T Category:Locations Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Linda Flynn-Fletcher Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Article stubs